labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
2017
'''2017 '''is the year where Clef Leaf has there major label debut Shine Fine Movement is formed and has there major debut, Ueno Tsuyuha resigns, Flower Notes and Clef Leaf has their first solo one-man live, Nagasawa Wakana, Nagasawa Nanako, Katou Marin, and Watanabe Haruna join as 3rd and 4th generation SeeDream members, Fuji Aine graduates from Flower Notes and Label The Garden, Kamiya Izumi graduates from Clef Leaf and Label The Garden. Members * January 1: 2nd Generation seeDream members start idol activities. * January 6: Ueno Tsuyuha resigns from Label The Garden and Clef Leaf. * April 22: Nagasawa Wakana and Nagasawa Nanako are introduced as 3rd Generation seeDream members. * June 4: Fuji Aine graduates from Flower Notes and Label The Garden. * September 15: Shine Fine Movement is formed. Watanabe Haruna and Katou Marin join seeDream. * October 29: Kamiya Izumi graduates from Clef Leaf and Label The Garden * October 31: Itabashi Kana becomes leader of Clef Leaf Singles *March 8: Evergreen - Clef Leaf *July 19: Let It Flow - Flower Notes *December 13: Hikari Crescendo - Shine Fine Movement Concerts *January 15: Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.1" *January 18: Seven Seeds Vol.5 "Hazuki Kotomi Birthday Party" *January 31: Seven Seeds Vol.6 "Minato Honami Birthday Party" *February 8: Seven Seeds Vol.7 "Sakashita Miyabi Birthday Party" *February 14: Label The Garden "Valentine's Day" ~Nagasawa Yoshiho Birthday Party~ *March 2: LTG Blooming Session~Serenade for Spring~ *March 4: Seven Seeds Vol.8 *March 20: Flower Notes ROUND TRIP ~NAGOYA~ *April 8: Seven Seeds Vol.9 "Tachibana Nao Birthday Party" *April 15: Flower Notes ROUND TRIP ~TOKYO~ *May 5: Seven Seeds Vol.10 "Takahashi Mio Birthday Party" *May 5: Seven Seeds Vol.11 "Kamiya Izumi Birthday Party" *June 2: Seven Seeds Vol.12 ~Nagasawa Nanako Birthday Party~ *July 8: Seven Seeds Vol.13 ~Katagiri Miho Birthday Party~ *July 8: Seven Seeds Vol.14 ~Ihara Kanami Birthday Party~ *August 19: Seven Seeds Vol.16 ~Itabashi Kana Birthday Party~ *September 3: Flower Notes "Let It Bloom" in Mt.RAINIER HALL *September 17: Seven Seeds Vol.17 *September 17: Seven Seeds Vol.18 ~Yukishige Nana Birthday Party~ *September 30: Clef Leaf "ForEverGreen" in Mt.RAINIER HALL *October 8: LTG Free Live Party in CreAto *October 15: Seven Seeds Vol.19 *October 15: Seven Seeds Vol.20 〜Tachibana Saki Birthday Party〜 *October 29: Seven Seeds Vol.21 in Omotesandou GROUND 〜Kamiya Izumi Farewell Party〜 *November 11: LTG Blooming Session 〜Autumn Song〜 *November 18: Seven Seeds Vol.21 〜Kimura Saya Birthday Party〜 *November 18: Seven Seeds Vol.22〜Nagasawa Wakana Birthday Party〜 *December 1: Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.2" ～Koibana 1st Anniversary～ *December 3: Seven Seeds Vol.24 ～Tachibana Riko Birthday Party～ *December 3: Seven Seeds Vol.25 ～Asahina Ruu Birthday Party～ *December 22: Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ *December 23: LTG Blooming Session ～Christmas Party～ Events * April 8: Flower Notes LIVE The Garden 001 * May 7: Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 002 * May 7: Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 003 * June 4: Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 004 powered by Radio Japan ~Fuji Aine Farewell Party~ * June 4: Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 005 * July 9: Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 006 * July 9: Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 007 * August 20: Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 008 * August 20: LIVE the Beer Garden powered by Radio Japan (LIVE the Garden 009) * September 16: Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 010 * September 16: Minato Honami Solo Live & Katsudou Kyuushi Mae Last Performance (LIVE the Garden 11) * October 21: Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 012 * October 21: Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 013 * November 19: Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 014 * November 19: Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 015 Audition * June 23: Columbia Idol Audition 2017 announced. * July 15: Columbia Idol Audition 2017 begins. * August 21: Columbia Audition 2017 results announced. Others * June 10: SeeDream 1st anniversary * September 2: Flower Notes 1st anniversary * December 23: Clef Leaf 1st anniversary Category:2017